The Gay Marriage Talk
by Cat123Ghost456
Summary: America calls a meeting with his states after his president made gay-marriage legal, to find his 50 states on the verge of another civil war.


**The Gay-Marriage Talk**

Summary: America calls a meeting with his states after his president made gay-marriage legal, to find his 50 states on the verge of another civil war.

…

America did a lot of things wrong, a lot of the time, and maybe he wasn't a hero most of the time. However, today was different. In his heart, he felt like he did something right. His bro Obama may have screwed up in other categories, but today was a day that they would remember throughout the history of the United States. It would be in textbooks for years to come and everyone was finally treated equal—and not in that sucky Communist way. Of course, he was sure his states would agree.

He filed into the conference room, a little late as usual, expecting a round of applause. Instead, Mississippi threw a shoe at him.

The room was in utter chaos and it looked like the Civil War all over again. The Norhterners were pointing fingers at the South and the Midwestern States were off to the side with Alaska and Hawaii wondering which side to choose.

America put his hand to his mouth and whistled.

The states—some rowdy teenagers, other young adults and a few children-dashed to their seats and tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Okay guys, listen up, I called this meeting, because I know that-"

"I want to leave the US!" Texas cried.

A few other voiced their agreement.

America sighed.

"Guys, listen. I'm the boss around here and I give you guy's the choice to choose some of the laws, but I won't deal with discrimination again. It's just like when the South was against the colored-"

"VIVA LA CONFEDERACY!"

Slapping his palm to his face, America glared at Arkansas.

"Enough of this, I'm going to hear shit from other country's at the World Conference, I don't need to hear it from you. This meeting is not to change what I've written, this meeting is to enforce that my rule is law."

Kansas leaned over and whispered in Missouri's ear, "he sounds like Russia."

Enraged, America pointed his finger at Kansas.

"Now listen here, me and him are nothing alike. So be quiet, before I show you the true Russian horror and let the Commie-Bastard visit your Sunflower fricking State."

Kansas shut her mouth and Missouri raised his hand.

"Papa, Kansas is right, we shoulda voted on this. You should of let us vote on it amongst ourselves. If over two thirds of us said yes, then it would be legal."

There were some cries of "amen, sister."

Thinking for a moment, America shook his head.

"As the hero"—everyone groaned—"I must make sure that everyone has the right to Life, Liberty and the Pursuit of Happiness. Keeping lovers apart is breaking that natural human right."

The oldest states looked among each other and nodded. Rhode Island raised his hand and America acknowledged him with a nod.

"I think your actions were justified, and I know my surrounding states agree."

California and New York, for once, seemed to agree on something and nodded along with most of the States that bordered Canada. He would have to thank his brother for that influence.

Texas roughly shook his head, "this is disgusting. We are a Christian built country, we shouldn't damn ourselves to Hell with this sin."

"I call a Civil War!" Louisiana declared.

Before America could stop them the two groups of states darted to either side of the room.

On the Anti-Homosexuality side stood: Mississippi, Alabama, Arkansas, West Virginia, Tennessee, South Carolina, Kentucky, Utah, Wyoming, Kansas (who got a few glares from the Northerners, considering she was with them the first time), North Carolina, Louisiana, South Dakota (oh come on, are you guys Anti-Canadian too?) Oklahoma (put away your pistol, man), Georgian, Indiana, Missouri, Montana and Texas.

America raised an eyebrow.

On the Pro-Homosexuality Side: North Dakota, Florida, Idaho, Ohio, Nebraska, Alaska (thank God you didn't embrace Russia's ideas), Michigan, Pennsylvania, Maryland, Iowa, New Mexico, Arizona, Minnesota, Illinois, Nevada (he approves everything he deems sinful), Colorado (America wondered if he even knows what's happening), California (who was buddy-buddy with NY at the moment), New York, Oregon, Washington, Maine, Hawaii, New Jersey (he looked ready to fight already), Vermont, Conneticut, Rhode Island, Massachusetts, and New Hampshire.

Each side looked ready to kill the other.

America walked inbetween them and gave each side a sharp look, before staring at the Anti side. 

"I'm not going against God, I'm going against inequality."

"Liar!" Olkahoma said, pointing his gun at America's head, "You hate Christians."

"I'm not-"

"He discriminates against Christains!" Montana shouted.

"Guys will you cut it out, some of us our Christians on this side too," Conneticut said through gritted teeth.

"Betrayer!"

"Faggot!"

"Commie!"

"I'm warning you, if you don't stop-" America started.

"BURN THE FAGGOTS!"

"BURN THEM! BURN THEM! BURN THEM!" The mostly Southern side started chanting.

"WHAT IF I SAID I WAS GAY, HUH?" America shouted, causing all of the states to momentarily stop shouting. The Anti and the Pro side exchanged looks among themselves. "How do you think any of you were made, huh? You think I just poofed you into existence."

A few of the states blushed and looked at their feet.

"Damn, you and England sure fucked a lot," Wyoming muttered, causing a bout of snickering from the Anti-side.

"That's not what this is about."

"WE DECLARE OURSELVES NO LONGER PART OF THE UNITED STATES!" The Anti-side cheered, and stormed out the doors leaving America and the Pro-side standing there, grimacing and looking at their dad.

"I honestly don't know what to say, except...this is going to be the longest year of my life," America muttered.

 **This is a sorta dark-fic to me, but some of you may find it humorous. I took the poll results from each's state opinion of Homosexuality and it's pretty much South vs North, with an exception of a few of the states.**

 **This...if real life had Hetalia in it...would be what's happening right now. I for one, know that Kansas is throwing a big fit, in fact, a few of the churches in my town called for a Friday Night Church Session to prepare for the END and how to deal with the new "sin" that's swept the nation.**

 **It's fricking nuts. I'm pro-happiness, so that's my stand point. I'm pretty sure most of us in the Hetalia section don't oppose it, I mean, we're the gayest section of all. XD**


End file.
